


Изъян

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, POV, PWP, UST, WTF Combat 2014, ангст, групповой секс, насилие, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс, полиамория, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):Ginger_Elle (https://ficbook.net/authors/479376)Фэндом:ОриджиналыПейринг или персонажи:м/м/мРейтинг:NC-17Жанры:Слэш (яой), Романтика, Ангст, Флафф, PWP, POV, ОмегаверсПредупреждения:Насилие, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Полиамория, USTРазмер: Драббл, 9 страницКол-во частей: 1Статус: законченОписание:Любовь зла, полюбишь и сексомана.Предупреждения: сексвайфПримечания автора:работа с летней ФБ14. Бета Ginger_Elle





	Изъян

Раньше у меня был парень. Красивый, очень умный, сексуальный и гулящий. Мы встречались со второго курса, и многие считали нас такой парой, что не разлей вода. Я тоже так считал и хотел бы, чтобы все осталось как раньше, как в начале. Потому что любил его безумно и все еще люблю, хотя Даниль больше не встречается со мной.

Отношения испортились после того, как я узнал, что он мне изменил. Хотелось придушить его собственноручно. Злость просто раздирала, и я пошел выяснять отношения. Он смотрел на меня совершенно безучастно, было видно – он нисколько не раскаивается и не стыдится, что его застали с другим альфой на чьём-то дне рождения. А потом, дождавшись, когда я вволю на него накричусь, стал заумно и спокойно, до отвращения спокойно объяснять, что не может только с одним партнером, что ему не хватает острых ощущений и мало одного меня. В конце каждого предложения он добавлял: «Жень, люблю-то я тебя», и говорил, что если для меня этой любви недостаточно, если я не могу понять его позицию, он уйдет. Я не понимал. И отпустить его тоже не мог.

А он стал изменять мне слишком часто и без разбора. Я ловил запахи чужих альф на его коже и сходил с ума, снова и снова устраивал разборки, требовал, чтобы он выбрал, но он всегда повторял одно и то же – что любит меня, а тело требует другого.

После очередного такого скандала он ушел.

Мне, наверное, стоило порадоваться, что я избавился от шлюхи, которая мне все нервы истрепала. Но я его любил, потому и прощал так долго, потому терпел и надеялся, что когда-нибудь он повзрослеет, изменится, и я стану счастливым мужем счастливого омеги.

Даниль ушел к моему другу – к Сашке. Самое неприятное – я знал, что Сашка к нему давно неравнодушен. А еще Саня знал о моей зависимости от Даниля и моей безумной любви, как знал, что омега ходит от меня налево. Он его принял, да еще и пытался мне доказать, что омега дружбе между альфами не помеха, что мы должны как и прежде общаться, гулять и проводить вместе свободное время.

Так и проводили – я, Сашка и Даниль, который висел на моем друге и в ус не дул, что у меня от этого сердце сжималось.

Сашка у Даниля на поводу пошел – позволил спать с кем попало, да и сам временами третьим бывал. Меня же даже после расставания эти слухи коробили. Например, рассказы от шапочных знакомых, которые делились со мной, как охуенно клево Даниля пялить и какие у него задница, член, рот и так далее. Да, знаю я, блять, все знаю и слышать этого не желаю!

Я надеялся, что после университета жизнь нас раскидает – город большой, страна еще больше. Но тут прямо рядом с моим домом открылось новое крупное предприятие, куда потребовались сотни молодых специалистов. Туда мы все и попали. Только я с Саней рядовыми проектировщиками, а Даниль – ведущим конструктором. Я, конечно, знал, что Даниль умный до чертиков, закончил с красным дипломом, читал много и знал действительно все, но все равно не мог удержаться от подкалываний насчёт получения должности через постель.

Даниль лишь ухмылялся на это, но словно в отместку снял в центре квартиру вместе с Саней и водил туда всех, кто приглянется. А еще таскался на вечеринки и корпоративы. Сашка тоже ходил и меня звал. Я должен был бы радоваться – это же отличная возможность оторваться, омегу подцепить, просто проветриться, но я видел, как Даниля лапают незнакомые мне альфы, и у меня пропадало настроение. Хотелось подойти и набить морду и приставалам, и чертову потаскуну, который, несмотря на все свои закидоны, из моих души и сердца не только не убрался, а как раз напротив – корни там пустил.

На работе мы часто вместе на обеды ходили. Сашка рядом с Данилем змеей вьется – на все для него готов, почти как я раньше. А Даниль – красивый, чертяга, жизнерадостный, улыбчивый. Такой весь из себя правильный омега – стройный, хрупкий, густые каштановые волосы чуть ниже плеч и карие глаза, от которых просто невозможно оторваться. Идеальные черты лица – ему бы на обложки журналов, кожа ровная, ухоженная, хотя я знаю, что он с ней ничего не делал.

И если к нам еще кто из альф подсаживался, Даниль сразу дурачка включал, глазки строил, сексуально облизывал темные губы и еще руки под столом распускал – настоящая шлюха. Если же мы одни были, говорил на равных, обсуждал проекты, книги, фильмы, в общем, был собой, а не приторно-сладким омегой.

Таким он мне нравился настолько сильно, что после обеда я либо дрочить шел, либо сидел, как в воду опущенный, и занимался самоедством: упустил самого идеального… но с одним изъяном.

Пока мы встречались, Даниль любил мне посреди ночи позвонить и начать делиться впечатлениями о только что прочитанной книге. Я тогда дремал под его мурлыканье, слушал вполуха и восхищался. Откровенно так восхищался, что он замечает вещи, которые мне бы в жизни в голову не пришли, что книги наталкивают его на столь необыкновенные выводы и заставляют задумываться… А еще Даниль мне стихи писал. Острые, болезненные. Я их хранил до сих пор, временами перечитывал и слезы глотал – такие у него слова в этих посланиях, чувствуется, что любил и душу мне в каждой строчке дарил. Ну, почему он сексоман?.. Почему не алкоголик какой-нибудь? Хотя кто знает, что хуже…

— Идёте сегодня на вечеринку к Дрону? — спросил Даниль, вальяжно развалившись в кресле начальника и просматривая наши работы.

— Да, конечно, — тут же отозвался Сашка, а я неуверенно глянул сначала на одного, потом на другого. Мы три месяца как расстались с Данилем, и он первый раз сам звал меня куда-то.

— Иду, — всё же ответил я.

Омега кивнул и, что-то перечеркнув в моих чертежах, кинул их небрежно на стол:

— Исправь и на повторную проверку.

Я послушно сгреб листы и побрел на свое место. Если Даниль велел править, значит, действительно были ошибки. Он без повода не придирался. Полез в программу, потом отослал тестерам и только после восьми начал переносить чертеж на бумагу для сдачи. Конечно, в итоге задержался допоздна.

Вполне закономерно, что когда я явился на вечеринку, народ уже был порядочно пьян. Меня отловили какие-то омеги и утащили к бару «догонять», вручили бутылку и стали весьма настойчиво об меня тереться. Мне, наверное, стоило бы согласиться с их предложениями, которые не высказывались вслух, но были понятны и без слов. Давно никого не было, и мечтать, что Даниль вернется, не стоило, но меня напрягали страстные стоны из соседней комнаты, которые были слышны даже сквозь громкую музыку.

Освободившись от омег под каким-то глупым предлогом, я пошел проверить, кто ж так шумно трахается. Я не ошибся, это был Даниль. Поняв, что это мой глубоко любимый и обожаемый омега, я громко выругался. Наверное, слишком громко, потому что Даниль повернулся, и я успел заметить его ошалевший похотливый взгляд, которым он всегда одаривал меня во время наших буйств в постели. Этот взгляд выбил почву из-под ног. Почему-то вспомнились все наши страстные дни, счастливая болтовня по ночам, посиделки на кухне и просто теплые объятья, которые не вызывали желания, а грели сердце. Я вернулся к бару, оттолкнул омег, выбрал себе бутылку чего-то крепкого и, забравшись в угол, просто стал наливаться спиртным.

Спокойно упиваться растоптанной гордостью и побитой любовью мне не дал Сашка. Сел рядом, тоже взял бутылку и, стукнувшись с моей, начал изливать мне душу. Слушать описания его страданий по поводу обожаемого Даниля не хотелось, потому что жаловался он в основном на то, что Даниль слишком педантичен в жизни и беспорядочен в любви. А еще, что ему приходится выслушивать трепетные разглагольствования ни о чем, что Даниль любит задавать какие-то странные вопросы и думать о вещах, о которых лучше бы и не думать. Меня бесило, когда Сашка жаловался на Даниля, потому что когда мы с ним были вместе, то болтали и делились всем, что было на душе. Я раскрывал Данилю все свои большие и маленькие тайны, и уверен, что Даниль до сих пор никому о них ни полслова не сказал. Санек же разбалтывал мне то, что Даниль ему по секрету выкладывал. Было немного противно.

— Мы только пришли, а он тут же залез на какого-то альфу…

Этого мне точно не хотелось знать.

— А мы ведь дома перед этим два часа в постели провели…

И этого тоже.

— Он теперь уже с третьим развлекается, меня не позвал ни разу. Сказал, что со мной дома будет веселиться. А мне скучно, вот попробовал с каким-то омегой замутить, но они все тут унылые, тормозные.

Я с трудом выдохнул. Сделал два больших глотка…

— Как ты переносишь, что Даниль постоянно с кем-то? — наконец озвучил я вопрос, терзавший меня три месяца.

— У меня выбора нет. Либо так, либо без него. Люблю, пусть даже такого, и решил терпеть. Готов делить его со всеми, лишь бы знать, что он хоть немного, но мой.

Его слова резанули в самое сердце. Раньше Даниль был моим. Загульным, развратным, но моим и даже не немного, а большую часть времени. Согласился бы я ради любви отдать всем остальным часть моего Даниля? Я не был уверен. Я хотел его всего и без остатка. Но если бы Даниль сейчас показался из комнаты и предложил бы мне хотя бы крошечный кусочек себя, я бы не отказался, пополз следом, как побитый пес…

Упился я в тот раз сильно. Как до дома добрался – не помню. В субботу отсыпался, лечился от похмелья и горячих фантазий. Болезнь по имени Даниль плотно вросла в мой мозг, и мне было необходимо её вырезать. Под вечер я отправился в клуб, снова порядочно набрался и подцепил какого-то омегу. Трахнул его сначала в туалете клуба, а потом притащил домой и всю ночь отрывался за трехмесячное воздержание и за то, что Даниль шлюха.

Под утро не мог вспомнить ни имени, ни лица партнера, было тошно, и не только от выпитого, но и от того, что омега все еще лежал в моей постели и касался меня. Мне были противны его тело, его голубые глаза и немного неровные зубы. Я с трудом дождался, когда он оденется, и выпроводил его за дверь. Болезнь не лечилась.

Вся следующая неделя прошла как в тумане. Мне не хотелось видеть Даниля, хотя я с ума сходил от желания просто быть с ним рядом. Не хотелось слышать Сашку, который все так же упоенно трепался про свое счастье и загулы благоверного. Мне хотелось напиться или повеситься прямо на рабочем месте.

Даниль продолжал спать со всеми подряд.

А я осознал, что теперь был готов смириться с его изменами, лишь бы иметь возможность хотя бы изредка прикасаться к нему.

В пятницу Даниль вызвал меня к себе, чему я не был удивлен, так как должен был переслать тестерам первые наработки по проекту, за которые так и не смог пока взяться. Начальник, мой бывший любовник и нынешний любовник моего друга, выглядел привычно строго. И привычно прожигал меня взглядом темно-карих глаз.

— Ты меня ненавидишь? — выдал он, когда я уже был готов к пыткам по поводу невыполненной работы.

— С чего ты взял? — с трудом подавив в себе удивление, спокойно ответил я.

— Теперь ты даже не говоришь со мной, — Даниль казался серьезным, слишком серьезным. Таким он был, когда поведал мне о жизненной необходимости совокупляться с разными альфами и о зависимости от секса, с которой не собирался бороться.

Но мне слышать это снова не хотелось. Наверное, я смирился. Смирился с тем, что он шлюха. Но все еще не смирился с тем, что он не мой.

— У меня было много работы и не было вдохновения, — попытался оправдаться я, но Даниль взглядом срезал эту ложь.

Быстро встал из-за стола и, подойдя ко мне, оперся на подлокотники моего кресла. В нос тут же ударил его омежий запах, от которого всегда голова кружилась и ноги начинали дрожать. Захотелось его схватить, сжать сильно и выебать, завалив прямо на этом столе. Желательно пожестче и так, чтобы Даниль кричал на весь офис. Я чертовски его хотел и хоть и понимал, что не стоит выдавать своих чувств, не смог удержать глубокого прерывистого вдоха.

Конечно, Даниль заметил. Он знал меня слишком хорошо, и это тоже бесило. Приблизился ко мне еще на пару сантиметров, и теперь я чувствовал его теплое дыхание на своём лице. Нужно было лишь чуть-чуть потянуться вперед, и я коснулся бы его губ.

— Хочешь меня? — шепнул омега.

Это была его большая ошибка. Потому что я не просто хотел, а хотел до безумия и только для себя. Я выбросил вперед руку и, схватив его за волосы, с силой притянул к своим губам. Коснулся сначала мягко, а потом грубо смял, втолкнулся языком, ощупывая и обхватывая его язычок. Захотелось затянуть его, заставить лизаться со мной. Даниль казался пассивным, неуверенным, но я не придавал этому значения. Я хотел его и видел в его словах приглашение.

Резко встав на ноги, я рывком потянул его за собой. Даниль тихо вскрикнул, когда я вцепился в его шею, оставляя засосы и укусы. Все эти три месяца мне не хватало вкуса его кожи на губах, вкуса его возбужденного тела. Я стал расстегивать на нем рубашку, омега по-прежнему не сопротивлялся, но и не отвечал. Распахнув одежду на его груди, я прижался губами к его соскам, скользнул вниз до живота и укусил за бок. Снова поднялся, теперь вылизывая живот, размеренно целуя, и Даниль впервые за этот вечер застонал. Я расстегнул его штаны, сдернул их вниз вместе с бельем и, схватив его рукой за член, стал жестко надрачивать. Я был груб, но я хотел наказать его за сотню дней нестерпимой боли, что он заставил меня испытать. И за то, что я все еще любил его.

Даниль легко и быстро возбудился, как и всегда, подался мне навстречу, и только почувствовав, что он расслабился, я спихнул со стола бумаги и наклонил омегу, желая бесцеремонно взять своего начальника на его же столе.

Даниль попытался вывернуться – кажется, эта идея ему не понравилась, – но я жестко придавил его к поверхности стола, несколько раз провел пальцами между ягодиц, останавливаясь возле дырочки и немного надавливая, а потом расстегнул свою ширинку и повторил эти же движения членом. Омега замер, словно не веря, что я действительно это сделаю, перестал дергаться и тяжело задышал. Я смочил член слюной и стал осторожно вталкиваться вовнутрь, чувствуя, что каждое движение вызывает во мне мелкую дрожь. Меня трясло от желания, от риска и от того, что я наконец получал то, о чем давно мечтал. Войдя в него на полную длину, я стал осторожно и размеренно двигаться, постепенно его растягивая и готовя к большему. Почему-то забылось, как это было раньше. Забылось, что я испытывал, когда оказывался внутри его тела. Но сейчас мне было хорошо, и даже понимание, что его имел каждый второй альфа города, не уменьшало желания. Наоборот – мне хотелось отыметь его, выебать с узлом и показать, что даже несмотря на его загулы, он все еще прогибается под меня.

Я драл его, оттягивая за волосы голову и рыча от удовольствия, вталкивался на полную мощь, так что крепкий стол, прикрученный к полу, пошатывался и грозился развалиться под нами. Я был груб и несдержан. Я покрывал его спину засосами и укусами. Я брал его и тешил себя мыслью, что, возможно, Даниль позволит мне повторить, и что я смогу встать в очередь его бесконечных любовников, чтобы хоть на миг, хоть изредка быть в нем. Перед оргазмом я вытащил член и спустил ему на спину. Даниль кончил, кажется, парой минут раньше и, как только я отпустил его, сполз на пол, не в силах удержаться на ногах.

Я застегнул штаны, заправив в них свой член, и расслабленно расселся в кресле. Меня немного потряхивало после оргазма, мне было хорошо и хотелось, чтобы мой омега забрался ко мне на колени и сказал что-нибудь пошлое, как он обычно делал после секса.

Но Даниль медленно поднялся, оделся и, чуть прихрамывая, добрался до своего места и там сел боком, на одно бедро: видно, мои спешка и грубость немного повредили его внутри. Мне было стыдно за это и до глупого хотелось обнять Даниля, извиниться и наболтать кучу ласковой чепухи о том, как я скучал по нему и его телу…

Даниль посмотрел на меня странно, в его глазах я видел боль и ещё какое-то чувство сродни презрению. Но не ко мне, а к себе. Он прятал взгляд, дрожащими руками просматривая мое задание и кривые наработки, которые ни на что не годились.

— Разве не этого ты хотел? — немного разочаровано спросил я.

— Не от тебя, — выдохнул он, и меня залило краской от злости на самого себя.

С моей стороны были желание и невозможность совладать с ним, а чего от нашего секса хотел Даниль, я не понял и теперь уже вряд ли пойму. Его взгляд вновь стал жестким и отрешенным.

— За выходные закончи работу, — произнес он начальственным тоном и махнул рукой, показывая, что я могу идти.

Я с трудом поднялся. Ноги стали как деревянные, в груди бухало сердце и хотелось его вырвать и положить перед Данилем на оскверненный стол. Уже закрывая за собой дверь, я услышал, как он разрыдался. Мне не хватило сил вернуться. Я спустился в отдел кадров и написал заявление по собственному желанию. Захотелось сбежать. От него, от себя и от нашего настоящего, в котором мне не было места.

Неделю я пропивал остаток зарплаты. Получал смски от Сашки. Все тревожные и грустные. Они с Данилем сильно рассорились – тот стал сам не свой. Мне не хотелось видеть друга и ещё меньше – объяснять ему, что я все еще люблю эту шлюху, что хочу быть с ним, теперь уже любой ценой, и кажется, из-за своей глупости я изнасиловал парня, о котором слишком сильно мечтал.

В пятницу Сашка завалился ко мне с бутылкой, а я уже был настолько пьян, что не стал отказываться от добавки. Мы выпили и чуть-чуть поболтали за жизнь. Про Даниля я не хотел говорить, но Сашка все время переводил на него разговор. Оказалось, что они расстались из-за меня.

— Все эти три месяца я пытался помочь ему забыть. Ведь он любил тебя до беспамятства. Но ты так бесился из-за его измен. Ругался, обзывал такими жуткими словами, что он просто не выдержал. Мне вообще странно было видеть, что вы нормально общались после разрыва, потому что после каждой вашей встречи Даниль плакал по ночам. Он даже к психиатру записался, сказал, что будет лечиться, потому что сексомания – это болезнь. Я ему говорил, что меня все устраивает, но он упёрся. Он сам себя стал ненавидеть. И он хотел, чтобы ты его простил…

Я слушал молча и не прерывал, осознавая, что простил и принял, что готов делить неделимое и быть как Сашка – домашним альфой, который ждет своего загульного омегу. Потому что это его омега, пусть даже с таким неприятным изъяном.

В какой момент я начал жаловаться и ныть, как ребенок, я не запомнил. Саша принес еще одну бутылку, мы досиживали ночь, а я говорил запоем и вспоминал, как точно так же легко и неудержимо лились слова Даниля, когда он мне звонил, а я, затаив дыхание, слушал. Я рассказывал Саше о гибкости рук Даниля, как я любовался ими, когда он готовил мне чай, как в его глазах сквозила улыбка. Под утро мы с Сашей стучали по столу пустыми стаканами и в два голоса повторяли:

— Шлюха он! Не стоит он наших страданий!

В семь утра Саше позвонил предмет нашего осуждения. Альфа включил громкую связь, и я слушал немного спутанную речь Даниля, в которой он просил Сашку вернуться. Его голос тоской отзывался в сердце, мне хотелось его обнять, хотелось положить его голову себе на грудь и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Мне хотелось, чтобы у Даниля было все хорошо. И плевать, что он шлюха и не достоин. Мне он просто нужен.

— Я у Женьки, — ответил пьяный Саня, — сейчас вызову такси и приеду.

— Возьми его с собой, — с тревожным придыханием произнес Даниль, и я вздрогнул, словно испугавшись. Что он задумал? Устроить скандал? Я понимал, что заслуживал осуждения Даниля.

Таксист косился на нас всю дорогу. Мы, пьяные в дупель, с беспокойством рассуждали, что могло у Даниля случиться. Через полчаса после звонка мы добрались до квартиры, и Саня, с трудом попав в замок, наконец, отрыл двери. Даниль стоял на пороге спальни в домашнем халате и смотрел на нас покрасневшими глазами. Мы ввалились, замерли, ожидая разборок или упреков. Но он лишь предложил выпить чаю.

Уже оказавшись на кухне, сквозь алкогольные пары мы с Сашкой почти одновременно учуяли запах Даниля – острый и едкий запах течки.

— Солнце мое, — пробормотал Саня и попытался его обнять, — почему ты не сказал, что мучаешься тут один? Я бы еще вчера вернулся.

— Все в порядке, — Даниль лениво отмахнулся, хотя я прекрасно видел, как дрожат его руки и что он неестественно бледен.

Течки у него всегда проходили бурно. Еще за пару дней до начала он начинал постоянно тянуть меня в постель и устраивал там дикие шоу, а потом смеялся над своей похотливостью. А когда он тек, то не слазил с меня сутками. Кончал безостановочно, и в нем было столько страсти, красивой, настоящей страсти!.. И всегда в эти дни он был со мной. Ни с кем другим. Никогда. И это была его первая течка с тех пор, как мы расстались.

Омега налил нам чаю, поставил печенье и как ни в чем не бывало стал говорить со мной о работе. Его голос подрагивал, губы дрожали, но он старался не подавать виду. Говорил, что я ценный сотрудник и что бы между нами ни произошло, я не должен губить свою карьеру и отказываться от возможности вырасти в профессиональном плане. Я кивал и тонул в его запахе, который медленно обволакивал мой разум и тело. Я знал, что Даниль льстит мне и преувеличивает, и что я мог бы легко найти работу в другой организации, пусть и с меньшей оплатой, но мог бы, а у этой крупной компании было достаточно средств, чтобы нанять не вчерашнего студента, а нормального специалиста. Но я все равно кивал и соглашался, потому что мне хотелось, чтобы Даниль уговорил меня вернуться. На бывшую должность, на работу рядом с ним. К нему.

В какой-то момент я заснул, согреваемый сладкими, теплыми волнами запаха текущего Даниля и ощущением, что я дома, что я нужен и что все у нас будет как прежде. Но сквозь сон я слышал пошлые стоны и болезненные всхлипы.

Проснулся я под вечер с головной болью и отвратительным привкусом во рту. Положив на меня ноги, рядом спал Сашка. Запах Даниля стал острее, гуще. И почему-то мне захотелось спрятаться от него под одеяло. Стало больно, я протрезвел и осознал, что Даниль больше не со мной. И вчера он наверняка был с Саней, стараясь успокоить свое ненасытное тело.

Я выполз из кровати, быстро принял душ и почистил зубы чьей-то щеткой. Надо было ехать домой и начинать свыкаться с мыслью, что Даниль больше не мой и моим не будет. Его я нашёл на кухне. Он глянул на меня из-за крышки лэптопа и предложил поужинать. Было бы лучше отказаться, но я согласился.

Даниль выглядел еще хуже, чем вчера. Или, возможно, вчера я толком не успел его разглядеть. Очень бледный, чуть сгорбившийся, он пожарил мне пару яиц и сделал тосты с кофе. Поставив передо мной тарелку, он вернулся за компьютер.

— Чего не на работе?

— У меня больничный из-за течки.

— А, ну да. Саня вчера хорошо помог?

В ответ холодный взгляд. Я принялся за еду, кофе успокоил головную боль, а перекус – желудок. Только кусок в горло не лез, потому что я чувствовал на еде запах омеги, чувствовал этот запах в воздухе, и в своем кофе, и на кончике языка. А Даниль беззвучно плакал, украдкой стирал со щек мокрые дорожки, надеясь, что я не замечу, и продолжал стучать пальцами по кнопкам.

— Прости меня, — я убрал за собой, поставил посуду в посудомойку и встал рядом с бывшим любовником, — я тебя не ненавижу. Просто скучаю. И поэтому не вернусь на работу. Не могу с тобой работать, Даниль. Я все еще испытываю к тебе чувства, и это слишком тяжело.

После того как я высказался, мне полегчало. Полегчало разуму, а сердце разболелось. Словно я поставил жирную точку. Сейчас мне следовало бы уйти, но Даниль взял мою руку в свои и стал целовать мне пальцы. Это было трогательно, но от этого становилось лишь больней. Теперь слезы капали мне на ладони, и я не смог удержаться. Сел перед ним, обнял, прижал к себе. Его дурманящий разум запах тут же ударил в нос, и я понял, что я бесчувственный идиот, потому что делаю это не из жалости к Данилю или желания его поддержать, а лишь потому, что хочу его трахнуть.

— Прошу тебя, будь со мной. Саша не поможет. Не хочу никого, кроме тебя, в такие дни. Прости, — он шептал мне это на ухо, а я снимал с него одежду. Целовал его плечи и шею, слизывал слезы с бледного лица и кусал пересохшие губы.

Присутствие Саши я почувствовал кожей – словно иголочками спину закололо. Я сидел на коленях перед обнаженным Данилем и самозабвенно лизал его член, а Сашка стоял за спиной и тяжело дышал. Я старался не обращать на это внимания, но внезапно мои руки, поглаживающие тело Даниля, наткнулись на руки другого альфы.

— Перенесем его в спальню, — предложил Сашка.

Больше мы ничего друг другу не сказали.

Впервые у меня был секс втроем. Временами мы рычали друг на друга, пытаясь занять доминирующую позицию, но в итоге все равно трахали его вместе. Даниль никак не показывал, что думает по этому поводу, но, кажется, не был против. Этот дележ окончательно успокоил мой внутренний конфликт. Даниль, какой бы он ни был, – все равно мой. А чужие руки на его теле – временное явление.

Правда, Сашка не стал временным. Он стал привычным. Но два альфы в постели сексомана смогли насытить его аппетиты. Не знаю, надолго ли. Но пока Даниль не ищет новых приключений. Может, потому что сразу после того, как он родил мне первого ребенка, я заделал ему второго. А может, потому что не хочет меня больше терять. Так он сам мне сказал.


End file.
